Prowl's kind of nature
by starstreaker33
Summary: Prowl finally falls in love with a femme that is also Praxian like him. It up to them whether they stay together or allow others to come between them. (This is my first rated M story so if i goof anything up please inform me. Thank you.)
1. Chapter 1

Prowl walked through the Ark halls thinking. Not even a day ago a new femme came on board with the Autobots. Prowl fell in love with this silver and gold femme and thought about whenever he could. Lucky for him she felt the same way. Every Mech was amazed by Saturn's beauty that the few that really liked her followed her all the time. After a moment Prowl turned the corner and met optics with the her. She of course was being followed by Tracks, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz.

"Boys I said back off." Saturn said. Every Mech seemed to fall for her British voice. Saturn was a praxian like Prowl so of course everyone was going to fall in love with her because she is probably one of the few or the last femme with a praxian energon line. Prowl stepped in front of her and glared sternly at the five. Then he turned to her and said, "So you must be Saturn. Nice to meet you I'm Prowl." Saturn blushed. Then on accident Hound ran into Prowl causing him to move forward and kiss Saturn.

Surprised Saturn held onto prowl's lips. Prowl grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. Once she let she took him to his quarters. Before Prowl was able to lock the door Saturn nipped his neck making him slam the lock shut. Prowl spun around and interlocked his lips with her. Saturn jumped up onto Prowl's hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Prowl then felt his engines roar with excitement so he decided to tease her.

"Prowler please just take me. Please." she begged.

Prowl smiled and laid her on the berth slowly and teasingly. He nibbled on her neck making her squeal with pleasure. Then he smiled and said, "open up and we'll have more fun." She smiled and opened her port which was covered in lubricant. After a moment Prowl sucked on the lubricant causing Saturn to toss her head back and forth. She started to grab the sheets and rolled her hips. Prowl then stopped sucking and uncovered his cable and slid it in. Then he started to kiss Saturn's stomach up and down.

"Prowler you feel so good." Saturn moaned.

Prowl smiled and replied, "If you want more you need to beg for it."

Saturn pouted and stuck her tongue out and finally begged in a the sexiest way she could, "Prowl please my swift gentle I love more from you." In reply Prowl opened his spark chamber and Saturn did the same. Then as soon as Prowl leaned down to kiss her both went into immediate overload. Once the two bonded not noticing two gold glows Prowl covers his cable back up and Saturn shuts her port.

The two snuggle next to each other and Saturn nips Prowl's neck, "That was the most fun I had in Centuries." She said deep in his embarrass. Prowl smiled and replied in a gentle tone, "Same here my beautiful princess." With that both fell into deep recharge.

Weeks passed and it seemed every day Saturn was getting sick. Prowl started to grow worried about her so he took her to Med-Bay bridal style. Once they arrived Sunstreaker's shoulder which was ripped off by Ironhide of course.

"Sunny when will you learn to never pick a fight with Ironhide?" Ratchet said sternly. Sunstreaker glared at the medic and replied, "Possibly never and DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!" Then Saturn jumped out of Prowl's arms and grabbed the waste basket. Surprised Prowl set a servo on her shoulder. Once Sunstreaker left Ratchet turned his attention to the two and asked, "Let me guess you two bonded and now she is sparked?" Prowl startled by Ratchet replied with a humble nodded.

"Easy guess." Ratchet said. Then he pointed to a berth so Prowl brought the waste basket while he helped Saturn to the berth. Ratchet checked her over and finally told the two that they were going to have twins. Saturn smiled and leaned her head into Prowl's side.

Prowl's door wings which were part of his praxian looks were held high and proud. Saturn stood up with her door wings held a little lower then Prowl's because she was still feeling sick as her tanks churned. The two made way back to their quarters hand in hand with Saturn leaning on Prowl's shoulder. Every member on the Ark stared inventively at the two and Saturn gave the only three femmes that were on the Ark besides her that were also interested in Prowl a look that would have drove Unicron away.

Optimus was even surprised by the two. Once they got to there quarters Saturn went to the berth and curled up in a ball. Even though she was feeling a little better she still had a sick feeling in her stomach. Prowl crawled next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll be fine alright. I can feel the worry through our bond." he said in a loving tone of voice that always cheered her up no matter what funk she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days passed and it was everyone's was excited because it was karaoke night and Saturn made a promise to sing for everyone. She was pacing back and forth trying to remember the song she was going to sing. She mesmerized the tune and all she needed was to remember the lyrics.

"Honey stop stressing over it OK you'll do magnificent tonight i promise." Prowl said wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against his frame and turned to her side so she could listen to the humming of his spark.

That night came faster then expected and all the mechs were getting to excited. Then as if on que Saturn's song started to play

_You are just to young find the senses_

_in you life looking for something_

_else like the dream that you had_

_Filled your life with someone else_

_like teardrops in your eyes Who_

_does care what you are while the_

_river flows in you You are not a_

_fool no your the beautiful one you_

_are like the sun cause this one river_

_flows in you You are not a no one _

_you just look for more here who does_

_care because you are the one with it inside _

_You are not a fool no your the beautiful one_

_you are like the sun because this one river _

_flows in you You are not a no one you just_

_look for more here who does care because _

_you are the one with it inside You are_

_just to young to find the senses in your_

_life looking for something else like the _

_dream that you had Filled with someone _

_else like teardrops in your eyes Who does_

_care what you are while the river flows_

_in you You are not a fool no your the _

_beautiful one you are like the sun because _

_this one river flows in you You are not a _

_no one you just look for more here who_

_does care because your the one with it_

_inside You are not a fool no your the _

_beautiful one you are like sun because _

_this one river flows in you You are not_

_a no one you just look for more here_

_who does care because you are the _

_one with it inside Looking for something _

_else like the dream that you had_

_Filled your life with someone else like _

_teardrops in your eyes_

_Who does care what you are while_

_the river flows in you_

When the song ended everyone could do anything but stare at her with amazement. Saturn smiled put the mike back and hopped off stage and everyone finally applauded as she sat next to Prowl. As the night progressed everyone barely sang out after Saturn did her song. Even Jazz seemed to mumble through his. Saturn finally left the Rec room without Prowl and headed to her quarters.

Once she arrived she laid down and dreamed about Cybertron and someone she knew very closely before the war. She then dreamed about Prowl, herself, and the twins. Finally she felt someone wake her. Once she opened her optics she met Prowl's worried optics. She snuggled close to her mate and felt a tear hit her neck. She decided to wow her mate and got up on him she nibbled his neck surprising him. Lucky for her she didn't look sparked at all. She tied Prowls servos to the bed frame and nipped at his sensitive circuit wires.

Then someone knock on the door scaring Saturn so bad she accidentally nipped to hard at one of his circuits and made him lose a little energon. She untied his servos and got off him to get the door finding Bumblebee.

"What is it?" she said. Bumblebee looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Saturn knelt down to his height and set a hand on his shoulder. He then actually burst into tears and said, "Saturn my creators died in a battle on Cybertron with Shockwave!" she was shocked and brought him closer to her. She lifted him up and brought him inside.

"What is wrong?" Prowl asked. Saturn opened her optics as she sat down with Bumblebee still in her arms and replied, "Swerve and Chromia were killed by Shockwave." Prowl optics went wide in shock and he moved close to the two.

Later that week Bumblebee as well as Blurr, and SpeedDemon were sent to Cybertron for their creators memorial. Making things at base quiet for a month.

* * *

**The song earlier in the chapter was called "The River Flows In You"by Yiruma and it was the English version because the song is Koran. Hope you like this chapter and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once Bumblebee, Blurr, and SpeedDemon finally returned Saturn was a month into her pregnancy. Everyone was still astonished because she still had her beautiful frame and hadn't even started to show. One day Prowl had installed a "Stripper Pole" in their room and he turned on a song that always got Saturn moving. Once she entered the room she face planted. Shaking her head she smiled.

"I was going to meditate until I saw this. So you want me to do what Samantha does. Pole dance." She said. Prowl smiled and nodded. Saturn looked at her mate like he was insane and finally did what he wanted.

After thirty minutes someone barged in without knock Samantha came inside with her boyfriend Josh when Saturn was bringing herself on top of Prowl.

"SATURN WHAT THE HELL!" Samantha yelled. Saturn was startled and fell, "What in Cybertron are you and your mate doing in our quarters and you better have a good reason to interrupt us in the middle of our interference for each other!?" Saturn scolded rubbing the back of her helm.

Samantha shook her head and replied, "We asked Sari were you two went and she told us you were here. So how bout you get your ass off of Prowl before I get Optimus." Saturn growled and sat back on Prowl and replied, "No can do. Prowl and I are mates so technically you can't separate us and another thing I am sparked so it's to late fan girl." she said. Prowl smiled at the way she got angry.

Later that night Saturn was on the internet on YOUTUBE and came across something fascinating and once the video ended she was pissed. She stood up and went to find Prowl and Jazz. Once she did she took both by the audio horn and dragged them to the computer and played the video again and once it ended both of the mechs had freaked out looks on their faceplates.

"You want to explain to me what on Cybertron is this fragging slag of nonsense that had been uploaded on this thing?!" Saturn yelled. Then a snicker came from behind and when Saturn spun around she found Jetstorm and his twin Jetfire laughing there afts off. Saturn blew it and charged up to those two and being Praxian and all she had a very bad temperament issue.

Once she finally cornered the twins she let out her fury, " YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE AFTS! You trying to destroy the Praxian line by you foolishness. Jazz, Prowl, and myself are possibly the last ones to return it back to its former glory and you tried to destroy Prowl and mine own love for each other." she said. Jetfire bowed his head and replied, "We're sorry Saturn. We were told to make that video by Desi because she was growing jealous of you two. Also we should tell you that Samantha is a little fragged off about earlier when she found you and Prowl um interfacing with each other."

Saturn grew gentle and knelt down in front of the terrified twins and smiled, "OK thank you for the update and thank you for telling the truth. Now all is forgiven. Go young ones and remember that you never want to come in between a femme and her mate OK." she said. The two nodded their heads and dashed off.

A week passed and Saturn's beauty started to diminish a little. She had a small bump on her abdomen and Prowl smiled every time he saw her as if she was still the beautiful non-sparked femme he mated with. It was the best day on earth for Saturn and Prowl until the Decepticons ruined it. The two were going to go for a peaceful drive and see the ocean.

During the battle Saturn was in it and was going up against Starscream.

"Idiot femme you are sparked and you are fighting." he said rudely. Saturn let out an angry growl that scared Starscream. Before she could rip Starscream apart she was snatched up by Megatron. Saturn struggled in his grasp and screamed for Prowl.

"LET ME FRAGGING GO!" She screamed. Samantha just looked up when she heard Saturn scream. She smiled watching the femme get pulled away by Megatron.

When Saturn was thrown in a cage she was chained around the neck and had stasis cuffs placed on her. She screamed when Megatron came near her and tears streamed down her face.

"If you behave you will live and you friends including your mate won't be hurt." Megatron snarled.

"What do you want from me? I am worthless to you." she whimpered. Megatron smiled and replied, "I want you to do what I want. Your perfect." Then at that exact moment she licked her lips and she cried terrified.

After several moments he traced her stomach and as if by shear force she opened her port that was covered in lubricant and whimpered when Megatron slid his cable into her. It was larger then Prowls and she was in pain.

"Please! Ha! Stop it hurts!" she begged. Megatron growled as she whined more and more. Soft gasps escaped from her lips and with every thrust she whimpered. Megatron leaned forward and nipped her frame. Hours seemed to pass by and Saturn screamed when Megatron withdrew his cable. That night she cried herself to sleep on the berth that she was forced to lay on with Megatron.

The next day came at the Autobot base and Prowl was worrying about his mate. Then he was called to Optimus office. Once he arrived he found Optimus talking with the Decepticon leader himself and then he saw his mate on Megatron's lap and she looked as if in pain.

"Well Prowl what do you think of my new pet?" Megatron taunted. Prowl looked away and exited without being dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Prowl saw his mate in Megatron's lap was horror for Saturn. After that she was raped again.

"M- Megatron nnh! P- pleas- e stop! I- it hurts!" she pleaded. She was taken to his own private quarters and was chained to his bed with stasis cuffs chained above her head and he thighs were chained apart. She was terrified and had been in overload five times. Megatron gasped when someone barged through the door. It was Prowl with others. Saturn cried and was hysterical.

Megatron gets off her and goes after Prowl and Saturn was unchained by Ultra Magnus and Optimus. She was then lifted up in a blanket and carried away and Prowl soon followed. Once they arrived to base Saturn was scanned and set in a room away from Prowls.

A week after her return Prowl was allowed to see her. When the doors slid open she looked up and turned away.

"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? It wasn't my choice Saturn I wanted to help, but I was trapped in the mist of the battle. There was nothing I could do." he said. Then he heard her whisper faintly, "You could have saved me from the torture he put me through." Prowl bowed his head and walked over to the berth she was laying on.

"I am truly sorry love, but I wanted to save you sooner. That big lug lugnut had me trapped in his grasp. He nearly destroyed us." he replied. Saturn sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs with her head in between them and replied, "Prowl I know, but do you know what it's like being raped?" Prowl shook his head, "It's pure torture. I was chained by the neck and chained with my legs apart and my hands were cuffed above me. Prowl I couldn't take it." Prowl replied, "I know how you felt." Saturn's head shot up and she yelled with pure anger, "NO NO YOU DON'T! IT WAS PAINFUL! YOU THINK IT WAS AS IF A JOKE! NO PROWL IT WAS REAL! MEGATRON COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Prowl stared down astonished of what she said and while he was off guard Saturn jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Prowl tried to get her off so she didn't claw his optics out. Optimus and Ultra Magnus got her off of him and Optimus pulled Prowl out for under her while Magnus was bringing her back to the berth screaming and crying. As Optimus pulled Prowl out of the room Magnus held Saturn tightly in his arms trying to comfort her.

A week passed since the incident with Saturn and Prowl luckily Saturn was released to go home with Prowl. Only memories seemed to haunt her. Once she returned to her quarters Prowl sat on the berth admiring a picture.

Saturn walked over took the picture out of his hand and sat on his lap resting her head against his powerful frame. Prowl smiled and wrapped his arms around her and apologized over and over again until Saturn just lifted up to his lips and kissed him.

(A few months down the road)

It was close to Saturn's due date and everyone was excited. She was in the Rec room with her helm rested against Prowl's frame. Then she gasped in pain. She looked at her mate and clutched her stomach. Prowl swept her up and commed Ratchet telling him he was on his way to med bay. Once he got in there he set Saturn on a berth and she screamed. Prowl and Ratchet both realized the sparklet was coming sooner then expected. As Saturn's port widened Prowl took hold of her servo and Ratchet position himself for the sparklet to be born.

"PROWL YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS PUT ME THROUGH THIS THING SO IT'S ON YOUR HEAD!" she screamed. Prowl optics went wide and tried to hold back a whimpered as his servo got crushed with force. Ratchet sat in between Saturn's legs and tried not to laugh as the Saturn crushed Prowl hand and was screaming at him at the top of her voice box.

After twenty minuets the first sparklet was born. She was a silver seeker (resembling her mother) and her optics were pure silver with tiny Praxian wings. Saturn rested for moment as she watched Ratchet hand her daughter to First Aid. She was panting from the first one and then a screeched emitted for her again and she again crushed Prowl's hand.

"Easy dear just calm down." Ratchet said. Saturn nodded her head and pushed out the last sparklet. Once the last one was out it reviling a mech pure as gold but with optics black as night his praxian wings fluttered as he looked up at the old medic and he his tiny optics shut as he fell into recharge. When the little ones were cleaned up they were handed to their creators. Saturn fell deeply in love with her sparklets and loved in love even with her little black eyed mech.

The little femme was soon named Luna and her brother Shadow. What the couple didn't know was that every Autobot grew worried about young Shadow by the way his optics were black and his sisters was silver. Saturn handed the two to Prowl and laid back glad it was finally over, "Prowl that entire process was worth it. I love you so much and I'm sorry for the way I acted months ago when you saved me from the Decepticons..." Prowl kissed making her quiet.

A week after the little ones were born Samantha and her new boyfriend came to visit the two. Hatred was still in the humans heart, but she never showed it. _I hope they won't freak about my new look_ she said as she looked down at her new accommodations. Months ago when the cons attacked she was nearly killed by Blitzwing. So she had to take for as a Cybertronian femme causing Josh to leave her. Luckily she wasn't the only one that had to take the mechanical being form. Her boyfriend was also changed because of the same battle.

Once she entered medbay Ratchet smiled and said, "Why hello Starstreaker and hello to you Allspeed. What brings you here?" Samantha or now Starstreaker looked at the old medbot and replied, "We are here to see Saturn and Prowl. Hope they won't freak when they find out we're their height now." Ratchet nodded and pointed his head to the berth with Saturn on it and Prowl fairly close by.

Samantha walked over and said, "Hello dear Saturn and h- hello Prowl." Saturn looked at the femme and said, "Do I know you?" Samantha stared at her and replied, "Yes Saturn it's me Samantha." Saturn gasped and looked at her mate astonished by the fact Samantha was now a Cybertronian being like themselves. At that moment Shadow awoke and started to flutter his wings again and when Samantha looked down she screamed, "DEMON SPARKLET!"

Shadow started to cry and Saturn held him closely and her eyes turned from icy blue to black and silver and said, "What did you just call my sparklets?" Samantha had now jumped into Allspeed's arms and replied, "Your little one is a demon sparklet you can tell by his optics."Saturn looked at her and replied, "So your saying I am a demon. Oh no youngin I am not no demon." she stood up and stared at Samantha. Her black and silver optics shown she was pissed off. Prowl gave the little ones to Ratchet and jumped over the berth to his mate trying to calm her. Saturn looked into the baby blue optics of her mate and said something in Praxian language that sounded like 'get away'. Prowl stared at her and replied back in the same language. Then two went at it for a couple of minuets until Saturn's optics turned back to ocean blue and she fell limply into her mates arms.

Samantha got out of her boyfriends arms and the two left. After the incident that day things weren't going to be easy for Saturn. No one knew what she was and no one knew how she passed it to her son, but what they did know was to never piss her off.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after the sparklets were born Saturn and Prowl were able to return home. As the days passed everyone heard of Saturn's out burst she became a target to he Decepticons. One night while her mate was resting and the sparklets were asleep she decided to go outside and meditate. What she didn't know was one of Starscream's clones was out flying. She soon chose a spot deep in the woods were she could only hear the nature around her and soon fell into deep meditation.

Starscream's clone the ego maniac Thundercracker was flying above until he saw the femme. He wanted got capture her for his master but had to be stealthy in doing so. Once he realized she was deep in meditation he creep up and started to rub one of her thrusters. Saturn wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and her comm link and her bond with her mate were cut off. She then belt someone rub her thrusters and thinking it was Prowl said, "Stop babe you know that makes me horny!"

Thundercracker was a little startled when she called him 'babe' but continued to rub the femmes thrusters as she moaned in pleasure. Thundercracker reached to the front of the femme and traced her frame with a delicate touch as if not to break her. He soon got the courage to get a tittle closer to her and Saturn leaned against him opening her port.

Thundercracker was surprised such a femme would submit themselves to him, after many tries he had with other femmes. He the started to rub her port easily and Saturn moaned happily. She feared to online her optics because she thought if she did it would scare away her mate as she thought the mech was. She of course was horny lifted up her servos to the mechs faceplates and said in a sexy and horny way, "Take me while you can love." Thundercracker smiled evilly and set her down on the grass and moved into the crook of her thighs.

He then uncovered his cable and lined it this with her port and thrust himself into her. Saturn gasped for air when she felt it for it was a long time since she did interface with someone and that last someone wasn't Prowl. She panted when Thundercracker pulled himself in and out of her port. Her breathing soon quivered and she opened her spark chamber reviling the pure ice blue spark.

He looked at it like a treasure, but of course Thundercracker had sparked a mech before and never a femme cause they seemed to refuse him he took upon his treasure and just spark merged not bond but merge with the femme. After the two finally quit their interference with each other the seeker soon left the young femme where she was kissing her before he left.

Saturn woke up the next morning horny as hell. She rubbed her back because it was i hurting. Once she returned to base her mate was just waking up. She slid behind him and rubbed his thrusters gently. Prowl turned over and lifted her chin and interlocked lips. Saturn rubbed her servos all over his frame and picked a couple of his circuit wires.

Prowl all of a sudden broke away making Saturn tilt her head to the side a bit in confusing. She watched as her mate got off the berth and walked slowly into the bathroom. She soon got up to check on the twins and noticed Shadow woke up. The little mech looked at his mother and reached up. Saturn picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Shadow laughed as his mother was bouncing him. Soon Luna awoke by her brothers laughter and reached for her mother also. Saturn picked her up and went back to their room and Prowl was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Love?" Saturn asked gently. Prowl didn't look at her but answered, "Yes." Saturn stood up and handed Luna to her father and took Prowl's free servo and she smiled when he looked up.

"Love is something troubling you?" She said. Prowl smiled and answered, "No, just worry. Worry like how are we going to raise sparklets in the mist of a war and worry on whether I'll be a good father or not." Saturn slapped him across the head and replied, "Prowl you will be a good father no matter what happens and when their older and more independent for their selves they will thank you for being there for them." Prowl smiled and nodded as he rubbed the part of his helm she hit.

Later that day Saturn took the sparklets to Ratchet so they would be watched and went on her patrol. She was with Jazz and Sunstreaker as they went to investigate a disturbance in Milwaukee. Once they arrived they found Blitzwing going at it with Lugnut. Saturn was then a little disturbed when she saw Blitzwing actually make out with Lugnut. Sunstreaker smiled and then said, "You don't see that every day. Right Jazzy?" Jazz slapped Sunstreaker across the helm and said, "Idiot they're obviously mates if you haven't noticed."

Saturn giggled and the three finally left when the two left after their make out secession. Once she returned she found her mate curled up in a ball on the berth so she put the twins in bed and curled up in the embrace of her mate.


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed and Saturn was missing the love of her lover. Prowl could even tell because every time she tried to get him to have a little fun with her when he was free. Well one day something happened that he knew would probably have cost their bond.

"Hey lovey dove!" she said as she entered Prowl's office. He nodded still not looking up, she was a little depressed at this. She walked over and placed herself over his desk and started to play her and Prowl's song All I Ever Wanted By Basshunter over her radio and sang the part that she knew would catch his attention.

_I'm all alone here on my own _

_and I am waiting for you come_

_I want to be a part of you think_

_of all things we could do and _

_everyday your in my head and_

_I want to have you in my bed_

_you are the one you rate my_

_eyes all I ever wanted in my life!_

Prowl finally looked up and he was a little pissed, "Honey listen I don't have time and you know that alright. It's hard to concentrate alright." he said. She was outraged and replied, "You never have time for me now! Prowl when was the last time you and I had it! I miss you so much that I can't stand! Do you want me still?!" she looked at him and Prowl was now pissed, "Listen I still love you, but you know my duties are important! So go and take care of the sparklets alright!" Saturn was hurt by that and tried not to show it, but it was impossible, "WHATEVER PROWL YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR YOUR OWN MATE!" she ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

**What have I just done!** Prowl thought to himself.

Saturn laid on the berth crying, she was never one to cry. The only thing that made her cry was remembering her old partner whom was killed on Cybertron by Blitzwing. She missed her partners gentle voice and his smile. His name was Darkshadow, the reason for his name being that was that his armor was black pure black along with his optics. That was why their son had black optics. Darkshadow was a praxian legend give or take. One thing was that he was also her half brother.

During the time of the war her mother married twice. Once to Darkshadow's father and another time to her now step father Ultra Magnus.

Prowl felt so terrible for what he did that he got off duty early to check on his mate. Once he arrived he found her looking at a picture of her brother and he two sister. No one knew except for Prowl but she was a triplet. She was oldest, her sister Musia was the second oldest, and the youngest one was Music. Also Saturn and Musia were Royalty, but their sister Music was missing when Musia, and Saturn became princess's. Once Music was found she was seventeen, the reason why they were separated was because of an incident.

**It was when Cybertron was still beautiful and peaceful when young Jazz accidentally slipped and fell into the water. He didn't know how to swim, but lucky for him the three sisters were near by. Saturn was first to hear the cries of Jazz, so she jumped over her sister Music who was sitting close to the edge of the water. Musia soon followed her sister once she saw her sister dive into the water swimming towards Jazz. Music wanted to follow since she was majorly and secretly in love with the mech, but she was afraid her sister will hit her. Soon Music heard the cries of Jazz and she couldn't stand it so she dove into the water and swam as fast as she could to Jazz. Swimming past her sisters she dove under when Jazz went under. Once she reached the mech she brought him up out of the water in the arms of her older sister Saturn. She was swimming back until something grabbed her and pulled her away from land, separating the sisters. A month later the queen and king praxian took Saturn and Musia crowning them the praxian princess's because Jazz was their son making him a prince.**

Saturn shook her head she hated her younger sister because she was a spoiled brat to her making her and Musia hate her. She soon felt someone touch her shoulder plate, she looked at him glaring and turned away with heat burning up inside her.

"Don't touch me." she hissed. Prowl was shocked his own femme would say that to him, especially in that tone of voice. She sighed and finally turned around and hugged her mate and cried, "I'm sorry my love I was just missing you so much and well I couldn't help myself!" Prowl rubbed her back sweetly and whispered, "I know I missed you to, but guess what?" She lifted herself off of him and looked at him, "Your sisters are coming to stay here on earth." he continued. She smiled as her eyes shown a brighter blue, she tackled her mate and laughed as he was dazed.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturn was excited to see her sisters after so many years. When they arrived she knew that Music would never be liked. Well she thought wrong.

"Musia my sister how are you? Oh why hello Music." Saturn said at first over joyed until she saw her younger triplet sister, but it seemed Music was different she was more quiet. Her gold and sapphire blue seemed to gleam in the light, her blue optics were a lot brighter. Jazz came out with Prowl and once Jazz saw Music he stopped mid pace.

"Music?" he asked. Music looked up and laughed and ran to embrace Jazz.

"Oh thank Primus you are safe Jazz!" she cried with joy. Tears filled her optics as she hugged Jazz and kissed his face plates. Jazz smiled and kissed her with passion and once he let go he wiped her tears away. She smiled as Jazz cradled her in his arms.

Musia was the only misfit of the three, she was a bright blue color and red strip crossed over he chest plate, her optics were a shattering red. She was the only one that didn't have any feelings for a mech. She rolled her optics at her foolish younger sister. She felt dark inside her, it was also even so told that she was dark because she was born when the dark moons risen on Cybertron unlike her other two sisters who were born although on the same day during the gleaming eclipse. That is what made her a misfit to her sisters.

Saturn followed Prowl inside and held his servo and licked his neck and kissed it. He smiled and swept her of her feet and carried her to their quarters.

Saturn turned around to lock the doors until Prowl grabbed her waist and spun her around in circles. He set her down and kissed her with passion making her moan. She let go and removed his interfacing plate and relieved his cable. She smiled an evil smile and sat Prowl on the berth, she started to run her hand up and down his cable making Prowl heat up. He hated the pace she was going at, Saturn kissed the tip of his cable making Prowl flinch with her cold lips.

Saturn slithered up on Prowl making him purr, he looked into the optics that he became entranced with ever since he met them. Saturn smiled and nibbled on Prowl's lips making him moan, once he opened his mouth Saturn slipped her tongue into the opening. Prowl let himself go completely he was limp as he let Saturn do her thing. She smiled in the kiss and reached down Prowl's hips to the pair of stasis cuffs that he always carried with him. She grabbed them and took Prowl's wrist and cuffed him to the berth. She let go of his lips and slid herself onto his cable whimpering slightly.

She grabbed Prowl's hips and rode his cable loving the feeling she was getting. Prowl watched his mate ride his cable and groaned at the way she was moving. Saturn could hold her over load and once she did she had an orgasm. Prowl was quite surprised by this, but just smiled.

Saturn tapped Prowl spark chamber and stopped with his cable still in her. Prowl opened his spark chamber, Saturn leaned down and once their sparks touched they both went into another over load.

* * *

_Looks like this is going somewhere lol also Thank you Autobotgirl2234 for your comments on all the chapters and on all of my Transformers stories and I do agree Megatron should be destoryed for doing that to Saturn lol. Well till the next chapter Adios! _


	8. Chapter 8

Saturn didn't mean to do it, but the stupid Terror Twins made her.

(_Flash back_)

_"Hey Saturn wanna help us pull a prank?" Sunstreaker asked. She smiled and nodded, but she didn't know it was on her own mate._

_Saturn hid behind the Rec room door with a bucket of pink paint waiting for the twins signal. Sideswipe was getting the bot to follow him so Saturn could splash the Mech, while Sunny was pretending to look for something so he could tell Saturn when the Mech was coming._

_Prowl smiled as he knew full well that Sideswipe did something stupid to piss of Ratchet so he followed. Sunstreaker looked up and nodded at Saturn that the Mech was coming._

_Once in the door way Saturn threw the paint all over Prowl. _

_Prowl looked at his mate in surprise and was now pissed. _

_"Saturn I can't believe you do this to your own mate!" he yelled. Saturn was wide optic and she ran in front of her mate grabbing his servo's to see if he was OK. Prowl pulled his servo's away from her viciously._

_"Don't touch me ever again! I mean it!" he yelled stomping off to the washroom._

(_ End of Flash_ Back)

She looked down at her ridiculous outfit she was in. She was in a maids outfit that Sari gave her because she thought it would make Prowl laugh. Looking at herself again in the mirror she sighed.

She lowered her wings all the way down her back so Prowl can see that she was a respective servant. When she heard the code beeping in so she grabbed the duster and dusted the knickknacks. Turning on the music that she knew Prowl loved to listen to she cleaned.

Prowl came in and looked at his mate in surprise and laughed at the act she was putting on.

"Master why are you laughing?" she asked in curiosity with a slight whimper to show she was playing the servant part. Prowl looked at her confused and murmured, "Oh I get it now."

His smile faded and he barked at her, "Get back to work servant you know better then to question me!" Saturn jumped at the order and continued to clean. She rushed by the bedside table that had an empty cube of energon on it.

"Oh I am sorry Master please forgive me." she said rushing back to pick it up.

Once she bent down Prowl heated up when he saw her port armor uncovered. Prowl's optics were wide. Saturn rushed by him and squealed as Prowl reached his servo under her skirt and grabbed her aft.

"Master I do like to have some respect in the area." she said trying not to giggle. Prowl growled as she jumped and ran to pick up a rag and once she ran back in front of Prowl, he grabbed her waist holding her tightly.

"Oh let go of me please Master!" she whimpered. Prowl growled in her ear saying, "Do deprive me of my rights!" Saturn whimpered with a slight giggle. Prowl laid her on the berth taking off a pair of his stasis cuffs he cuffed her arms above her head.

"Master wh..what are yo... you doing?!" she said acting scared. Prowl traced her stomach like it was a treasure that he never had. Saturn moaned because Prowl's servos were touching her sensitive wires that haven't been touched before.

Prowl smiled and moved his servo down to her port, Saturn opened her eyes a crack and looked at Prowl.

"Master plea- please not there." she said as Prowl slipped his fingers into her port. He was surprised at how tight it was. Saturn clenched her servos tightly rocking against Prowl's fingers making her moan even more. Prowl smiled when lubricant started to cover his fingers.

"Prowler hurry mm up pl- please!" Saturn begged. Prowl looked at her and smiled and removed his cover. Saturn opened her optics as Prowl slid himself into her.

Starstreaker needed to get Saturn because every femme was supposed to do this thing that the Mechs wanted to do called Femme Stripper night. Starstreaker hated the idea, but she had no choice it was about 10 to 2 because only ten mechs were chosen for the meeting. Starstreaker didn't know she was going to expect Saturn and Prowl interfacing with each other when she entered their room, since the twins were with Ratchet because he had to babysit for Saturn so she could interface without the two over hearing.

Starstreaker tapped in the override code and once the door slid over she shrieked.

Prowl looked behind him and grabbed a sheet while Saturn was over heating because Prowl just let himself overload. She felt so weird now that she and Prowl had interfaced and Starstreaker came barging in unannounced.

"Um Saturn once your um done can you please get into that outfit you were given after the meeting we had the other day and meet the others and me for the Femme stripper night and Prowl be cautious with the other Femmes because they are planing to get you to interface with them." Starstreaker said still looking away. Prowl nodded and Starstreaker left.

Saturn slid out from underneath Prowl when he unlocked her cuffs. She got the maids outfit off and got into a Cybertronian sized lacy skirt with a lacy bra as humans called it. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to look sexy.

Coming out of the washroom she shook her hips and lowered her wings in a shameful way because she had to interface with other Mechs other then her mate. Prowl was not OK with the idea because this was his mate that had to do this and had no choice.

Saturn shivered in fear because she knew that the more bulkier Mechs had the bigger cables.

Every mech turned to look at the beautiful Femmes and Saturn was not following the group she didn't want to be touched by other Mechs, it felt wrong very wrong. She soon was grabbed roughly by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and thrown on stage. This reminded her of being captured by the Decepticons that she ended lowering her wings lower then any Praxian ever has.

Prowl noticed it and played to music so he could get her out of there. Music was immediately taken by Jazz when was kissing her like the pit. Musia was taken by Ratchet and she felt so safe in his grip. Starstreaker was taken by her own mate Allspeed and squealed when he crashed his lips into her own.

Saturn turned to Prowl mouthing the words help me. Prowl understood very well she didn't want to be taken by someone she didn't want so he picked her off of the stage and kissed her deeply.

* * *

_I love adding a little twist to my stories :) hope you like!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Saturn was rolling around in pain because of to many Mechs trying to get a hold of her aft and Prowl holding her to tightly. She felt sick to her tanks and she knew it was because she was sparked after seeing Ratchet.

"Hun I'm sorry to bother you, but it's time for your patrol around the city." Prowl (animated) said stroking her abdomen where the new sparklet was growing. She growled as she got up and went off on her patrol.

There was a stop where cons were known to be lurking, Saturn turned corner after corner looking for cons. She finally transformers to stretch her legs. Then she heard a rustle behind and before she react she was gagged and cuffed by Thundercracker (animated) and Skywarp (animated).

She was taken immediately to the decepticon base and thrown in the brig.

"Primus can you please be easy with a sparked femme!?" she said a little pissed.

Megatron (prime) came in to the room she was in once she was chained by her neck, wrist and ankles.

"Will you give me information on your battle plans Autobot or are you still a slave to my younger brother?" he said. Saturn smiled for a mire second and spat in his face growling, "No I am a free femme and you know it!"

He growled back and motioned for Soundwave (Prime) to get her. Once she was pulled into the decepticons common room she saw a stone table. She squirmed and moved as best as she could because she knew what awaited her.

She had her neck chained down and with little movement she tried to turn to see Megatron, every ignorant mech in that room cheered when she had the last shackle placed on her ankles.

Starscream (Prime) winced when saw the whip, he hated seeing a femme whipped especially sparked femmes.

Saturn heard a snap behind and she knew full well it was a whip. She braced herself for a snap right between her wings. She held back a yelp the best she could, as energon trickled down her back she was hit again. It was painful she couldn't stand being hit like that. She was hit again and she finally screamed out for her mate, she was crying she hated showing the fact she was hurt. SNAP! She lowered her wings so low that she felt them touch her back. SNAP! It hurt like the pit and Saturn hated every second of it.

Starscream couldn't take a helpless femme being beaten in front of everyone. He looked at Soundwave who was cringing and Knockout (Prime) who looked away. Starscream whispered something to his brothers who said the same thing to Knockout and Soundwave through private link. All five ran out of the crowd and when the finally lash can down it hit Starscream instead of Saturn.

Saturn was crying out for Prowl and had tears streaming down her cheek plates she wanted to be held by someone, but no one seemed to care. After several hits she felt someone cover her, when she looked down at the servo that held hers firmly she knew it was Starscream. She was unchained by Knockout and Soundwave while Starscream was being helped up by his brothers. Knockout took her gently in his arms and held her like his own daughter rocking her back and forth she cried into his shoulder. Her wings were covered in energon that was running down her back.

"Megatron she is sparked look at her!" Soundwave yelled. He never spoke and his voice sounded so foreign to him. Just then the Autobots burst through the doors and battle took place. Ratchet helped Knockout lift Saturn up while Prowl took her faceplates in his servos.

Once Optimus decided it was time to retreat Knockout, Soundwave, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker followed.

When they got to base all the wounded and Saturn went to Med Bay. All the mechs that were in pain were heard, but Saturn wasn't heard from. Hours passed and Prowl was sitting in the Rec room silent and said nothing. He opened his bond with his bondmate and felt her pain and agony. Jazz noticed how silent Prowl was and he just patted him on the shoulder unable to find any words to comfort him.

Another half hour passed the twins and Saturn came dragging in the Rec room, with Saturn holding her wings held high not ashamed that she was beaten nearly to death. Prowl looked up once he saw the gold and silver cross his optics, he saw Saturn and the twins following.

Prowl smiled as he got up and took his mate in a kiss with everyone watching. Saturn let go and hugged her mate with the most love any femme could give her mate.

"I missed you so much!" she cried. Prowl rubbed her back and whispered the same thing in her ears.


End file.
